<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gemini by Dracosalive (livesybaby)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070328">Gemini</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/Dracosalive'>Dracosalive (livesybaby)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramione Vignettes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Draco, F/M, Shy Draco Malfoy, oblivious flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/Dracosalive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't believe he hasn't noticed before now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramione Vignettes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gemini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hermione Granger, are you flirting with me?” Draco asked with a flabbergasted expression, pausing abruptly.</p>
<p>Hermione raised her eyebrows in a way that made him feel about as dim as the Weasel before smirking and running her teeth over her lower lip</p>
<p>“Have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing. I was starting to get concerned for your awareness skills”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The thought ran circles in Draco’s brain for the next hour and a half, he could hardly focus on work and he’d already botched up two cauldrons of Skele-Gro before he decided to call it a day and lock up his workshop.</p>
<p>He couldn’t work out Hermione’s nonchalance about the possibility of her flirting with him. Draco wasn’t a total prude, he’d been flirted with plenty of times - but not by her, never by her. He was sure of it, wasn’t he? He’d have noticed over the last year they’d spent in close proximity. </p>
<p>In fact for the last year especially Draco had paid more than enough attention to the workings of Hermione Granger. It was no secret amongst the Slytherins that he’d harboured a forbidden crush on her since at least third year, even long before that if you counted the ways he admired her from afar on lonely days in the library first year. </p>
<p>It was impossible, he’d settled his idea on that notion. Just some strange joke, muggle banter that he hadn’t yet grasped - there was no way Hermione was even the slightest bit interested in him and allowing himself to imagine the idea was foolish, which in turn made him a fool. </p>
<p>Draco Malfoy was not a fool. </p>
<p>Still, his non-foolishness wasn’t enough to stop him flooing over to her flat unannounced later that evening. </p>
<p>“Bloody Merlin, Draco I nearly hexed your bollocks off!” Hermione shrieked, wide-eyed from where she sat curled up on her sofa. </p>
<p>She was wearing a faded red jersey belonging to a muggle sports team she once tried to get Draco to understand. The rules had gone over his head but he’d retained the image of the oversized material that barely brushed her thighs. He’d thought about that image a lot over the last few months, an he couldn’t deny that the sight made him stutter even now as he stood patting down his clothes to free himself of soot. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t even think to ask if you were busy or-” Draco flustered, his ears pinking as he took in the setting - Hermione sat on her side of the sofa, socked feet stretched out onto his side - a large book, open flat against her thighs - a discarded plate of cheese on toast and a near-empty teacup on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Draco, you’re acting strange” She furrowed her brow, closing the book and sliding it onto the table as she tucked her legs underneath her, nodding towards the now empty space for him to sit “You look like you’re about to burst, I don’t think I’ve seen you blush like that since-”</p>
<p>He knew what she was going to say, he recalled it all too well - the time he’d gone for a piss one morning only to realise too-late that his friend was soaking in the bath, bubbles covering her modesty but an arched eyebrow throwing Draco’s entire being into disarray.</p>
<p>She liked to remind him how his cheeks turned violent red and he fought to keep his gaze above water level while he desperately attempted to clamp his mouth shut before fleeing the room while the woman giggled hysterically, like it didn’t matter that he’d totally invaded her privacy - had a thousand scenarios for his wank-bank and ruined any illusion that he was a confident, calm and collected young man.</p>
<p>“Please don’t bring up the bath thing” he sighed exasperatedly “I might genuinely die of embarrassment” </p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me what’s gotten you in such a tiz?” Hermione asked gently, shuffling over until her legs were in his lap and her fingers caressing his hair.</p>
<p>It was a normal position for them to be in when they read together - or Hermione would show him films on the television screen. Yet now all it did was make Draco over-think all of their behaviours for the last year or so, had there been something more to it? Had he missed vital signs that Hermione thought anything more of him than childhood-bully-turned-closest-friend?</p>
<p>“Earlier today..” He started, absently stroking the plane below her knee “I.. um.. when you-..” </p>
<p>Hermione sighed inwardly “When you asked if I was flirting with you?”</p>
<p>Draco nodded, pursing his lips slightly and chancing a look across at her</p>
<p>“Draco.. Look, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable” She nibbled her lip, averting her gaze to his hand on her leg, watching the way his thumb rubbed gently over the skin “I toyed with the idea that maybe you weren’t interested, but Ginny said men are oblivious to subtlety so I-..” </p>
<p>“but you-.. you meant it?” Draco confirmed with a puzzled frown “You were flirting.. It wasn’t like a-.. a joke or-..”</p>
<p>“Oh Merlin” Hermione muttered, more to herself than anything before swallowing her Gryffindor courage an deciding to come clean “I’ve clearly misread this whole thing but-.. Look Draco, I like you-.. and I’ve been trying to tell you for the past year or so but I was never sure if you were being encouraging or just.. just friendly and-”</p>
<p>Draco was hesitant as he titled his head, sliding a hand across her nape and pulling her slowly against his mouth - cutting her off mid conversation to let his lips move against hers softly. She let out a breathy sigh as he nipped at her lower lip before sweeping his tongue gently over the thickness - pulling away barely enough to look into her eyes - their foreheads resting together. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I er.. I guess men are oblivious to subtlety” he admitted, breathing a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>